


Playing Away With An Elf

by flickawhip



Series: Velda & Lady Brinkatore [1]
Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.





	Playing Away With An Elf

Lady Vivian Brinkatore made her coach stop just at the edge of the Vale of Vanburn. She elegantly got out, looked across the Vale and smiled softly to herself. She took a box from inside the coach and closed the door.

"You may go.... I will make my own way back."

She instructed. The Driver nodded and the coach set off. Once it was gone. Lady Brinkatore began walking gracefully and elegantly through the Vale. She had heard talk of a feisty and beautiful Elf warrior who guarded this area and her curiosity aroused she had come to investigate for herself. Velda had sensed the coach long before it arrived, her eyes narrowing even as she watched the woman approach. She wore the rags of a poor woman, but she held herself as if she were Royalty. 

As she drew closer Velda had recognised her, smirking and moving to a position the woman wouldn't see before dropping behind the woman, blocking her exit from the cave entrance. 

"Good morrow stranger..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled and turned around.

"Good day to you, fair elf maiden."

She said curtseying to Velda. Velda had smiled. 

"What brings you here, fair Lady?"

Lady Brinkatore smiled and pulled her hood down.

"You..."

She said softly and opened the box and took out two roses and offered them to Velda. Velda had considered the roses with a slight smile, her voice softening still further. 

"And your husband... will leave us in peace?"

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"He doesn't even know I'm here."

She purred softly. 

"How long since he last... showed an interest?"

Lady Brinkatore laughed softly.

"Never......At least sexually."

"Perhaps... you prefer my company?"

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"Perhaps...I've yet to experience your company yet."

She purred. Velda had smiled, turning her gaze to the cavern opening, murmuring a few simple words and closing the hole, locking them both safely away before turning her attention back to Lady Brinkatore. 

"So... lead or follow?"

Lady Brinkatore smiled and delicately opened her dress.

"I prefer to lead."

She murred.

"Though I'm a gentle leader."

Placing the roses gently in the water provided by the falling water behind her had given Velda a little space to think, her smile soft even as she approached the other woman slowly. 

"Then lead, and I shall follow." 

Lady Brinkatore smiled and opened her dress so Velda could see her body in all it’s glory.

"Lick."

Velda had smiled, leaning to lick Lady Brinkatore's neck softly, trailing her tongue slowly lower. Lady Brinkatore purred softly. Velda had moved to suckle softly on Lady Brinkatore's breasts. Lady Brinkatore let out a soft, almost whisper like, gasp at this. 

"You like that?"

"Yes."

Lady Brinkatore said in a soft, breathless whisper. Velda had murred softly, switching sides to suckle on her other breast. Lady Brinkatore kept making the soft whispered gasps of pleasure. Velda had smiled, slowly kissing her way down over Lady Brinkatore's stomach. Lady Brinkatore breath grew even shallower. Velda had murred, kneeling to suckle softly on Lady Brinkatore's clit. Lady Brinkatore gasped loudly. Velda had murred softly, soon moving to lick at her, setting a firm but teasing pace. Lady Brinkatore's body began to shake with pleasure. Velda slowly upped her pace. 

"Go...deeper...."

Lady Brinkatore managed to gasp. Velda had obeyed instantly. Lady Brinkatore all but screamed at the feel of Velda's tongue going deep inside her. Velda had quickly upped her pace. Lady Brinkatore soon came apart.

"Oh....my.... god."

She panted.

"I've....never......"

"Felt so good?"

Velda asked gently. Lady Brinkatore nodded still catching her breath. Velda smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"You know... you don't seem too bad.. for a human."

She paused, considering her next move. 

"Although it's not exactly safe for you to come back here..."

Another pause then. 

"Would you consider calling on me... using my calling name... if you had a need for me?"

Lady Brinkatore nodded.

"Yes I would. It would be an honour."

Velda had smiled, moving to whisper her name to Lady Brinkatore softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Name is Velfandra.. hence her hate of the name.


End file.
